For the Love of Pranks
by alwaysmarauders
Summary: Rose, ALbus, James and Scorpius with the help of Draco decide to prank Hermione


Discalimer- you know the drill, I don't own HP

Rose Weasley sat in her living room with her cousins Albus and James. All three of them had inherited the love of pranks from their uncles Fred and George, and were currently in the middle of one of their "planning sessions". They had decided that this summer they would be pranking as many people as many people as they could, and they were starting with Hermione, Rose's mother.

"So, what's our first prank going to be?" Albus asked. He and James were sleeping over at Rose's house for the next week, meaning they would have countless opportunities for pranks.

"Well I was thinking that we could do something like pouring something on her head." Rose said, she then frowned. "It's not a very good idea."

"No, it is great, we can work with that." James said smirking, ideas running through his head at top speed.

"And how exactly are we going to get her mad though?" Rose asked.

Albus looked up suddenly, he grinned and ran over to the kitchen, looking for a quill and parchment. When he found some he ran back over to the living room and started to write.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Oh nothing, just owling our dear friend Scorpius" Albus said, he still had a huge grin on his face.

Rose clued in but James still looked confused, Rose turned to him "James, who does my mom hate more than anyone else in the world?" She asked, and encouraging smile on her face.

"...Mr. Malfoy I guess... oh now I get it, you are going to bring Mr. Malfoy here to annoy aunt 'Mione and then you're going to prank her." James said.

"Exactly." Albus answered. He started to write the letter.

_Scorpius,_

_Come over immediately, I'm at Rose's house, bring your dad, if he asks why tell him it involves pranking one Hermione Granger._

_-Al_

Albus attached the letter to his owl's leg and watched It fly out the window. Within ten minutes Scorpius and his father had arrived through the floo.

"So what's this I hear about making Granger's life miserable?" Draco Malfoy asked, an evil - although playful - smile on his face.

"Were planning on pranking my mom." Rose smirked.

"Well normally I wouldn't help Weasleys and Potters, but considering the circumstances I think I can do it just this once. So what do you have in mind?" Draco grinned.

"Well for our first prank we need someone to distract her, that would be you, and then we would have something fall on her, probably from up at the top of the stairs, we haven't decided what to make fall on her yet." James said.

Draco nodded "Sounds pretty good, and may I suggest spoilt milk for the thing that drops on her."

All four children grinned at each other and said "Brilliant."

One hour later they had finished planning their prank and were now set up. Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Hermione to come home, Rose and Scorpius were sitting on the couch in the living room so Hermione wouldn't be suspicious, and James and Albus were waiting at the top of the stairs with the bucket of sour milk.

Hermione entered the house a couple minutes later, very surprised to see Draco

"Malfoy, what are you doing in my house." She said a bit angry, it was true that they had come to a sort of a truce now that their children were friends but it didn't mean she had to be nice to him, did it?

"I was just dropping my son off Granger, don't worry." Draco said, Hermione had moved closer now and was right where they needed her to be.

"Well then I think now it's time for you to go, if I were you I wouldn't want to stick around until Ron comes home." Hermione said.

Although he could have said something about Ron not being able to take him, he decided it was time to give the kids the signal. He coughed into his sleeve signalling to the kids that it was okay to pour the milk.

They did just that and in a matter of seconds two gallons of sour milk was dumped onto Hermione's head, it was clumped and disgusting, the look on Hermione's face showed that very clearly. She turned furiously to her two nephews who were now at the bottom of the stairs,

"What is the meaning of this, I have had it up to here with your pranks, and in front of _him." _Hermione jerked her thumb at Draco who was peeling over in laughter at her outburst. "You're parents will be hearing of this, mark my words." Hermione said, and with that she stormed off upstairs, slamming the bathroom door.

"Do you think we should tell her I was the one who came up with the sour milk?" Draco said still laughing.

"Nah, wait for the next prank then tell her." Albus laughed, by now Scorpius and Rose had joined them from the living room.

"Next prank huh, I like the way you guys think, mind if I help." Draco smiled.

"Sure" James said "Anyone got any ideas for our next prank?"

"Well what Granger loves more then anything is her job right, well what if we arrange a fake owl saying she was fired." Draco said.

"But how would we know what to make the letter look like." Albus said.

"I work at the ministry, I can pull it off." Draco smirked, being with these kids and pulling these pranks was making him feel like a kid again.

He did pull it off, and very well in fact. When Hermione finished her shower and came downstairs she found a ministry owl waiting for her outside the window, when she opened the letter it was holding she nearly fainted, she started freaking out, her job was her everything, she didn't know what to do without it.

Draco's face dropped from where he was hiding with the kids around the corner, she was taking it a little bit harder than he had thought. He stepped out into the kitchen and said "Granger, it was only a prank don't freak out, you're not really fired."

Hermione's head snapped to where he was, furious "A prank, a prank" she yelled "You really think my job is something to kid about, and why the hell are you still in my house." She was practically shrieking now.

"Mum, calm down." Rose said stepping into the kitchen.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you're grounded, and Albus and James, I'm going to be owling Ginny about this, mark my words." With that she stormed back upstairs yelling "And get out of my house Malfoy."

The four children and Malfoy stood in silence until James said "That went... well, so what's our next prank going to be."

"Really another one, haven't you had enough of pranks for one day." Rose said, she was beginning to think that they were going too far with the pranks.

Draco shook his head, he also thought that they had gone too far "Ok, we'll do one more prank but that's it. Rose go check and see what you're mums doing."

Rose left, she returned a minute later saying "She's asleep, I guess all that yelling wore her out."

"Ok, someone get me a bottle of maple syrup, if there's more than one bring them all." Albus went into the pantry and came back out with two bottles of maple syrup. James took one and Draco took the other, the two of them silently walked upstairs , once in Hermione's bedroom they walked over to the side of the bed she was on. "You ready" Draco whispered to James who nodded, the two of them began pouring the maple syrup all over Hermione, making sure none of it actually touched her skin, they poured most of the syrup into her hair.

Hermione didn't wake up till the next morning, Malfoy was long gone by then. When she found the sticky substance all over her she screamed in shock, which happened to wake up Ron who fell off the bed in surprise. When Hermione came to her senses she growled "I'm gonna kill Malfoy." Before rushing into the bathroom.


End file.
